


Naruko: A Kunoichis Tale

by Dernagin



Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Difference, Bathroom Sex, F/M, Female Uzumaki Naruto, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/F, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, implied Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-21 18:00:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8255149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dernagin/pseuds/Dernagin
Summary: A story of a sexually curious girl as she works as a kunoichi, going behind enemy lines to gather information for her village, using whatever means she finds necessary .





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruko is on the run from some Jounin when a helpful civilian comes to her aid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter is subject to change as the story goes on. I'm already in the process of re-writing it

"Get back here, you damn brat!" "You won't get away with this one!" Shouted two Jonin, as they chased after a blonde haired girl.

She stood at roughly 162 cm, her skin lightly tanned from many long days training in the sun. Her long blond hair done up in twin tails. She wore a sleeveless orange vest with a collar, a black tie hanging from her neck, settled between her b-cup breasts. A black skirt coming to mid-thigh. Her belt around her waist, a red and black spiral belt buckle keeping it in place.

"Not this time boys! There's ramen on the line!" She shouted in glee as she darted into the busy streets of the market.

The villagers, whom heard this, chuckled at the usual sight. It had become a somewhat common occurrence for her to be chased but the other ninja after a prank of hers.

"At it again, Naruko-chan?" "Keep going nee-chan! You can beat them!" Shouted some villagers, as they watched her run bye.

Naruko smiled as she heard them, ducking into a particularly busy street. She glanced over her shoulder, noticing her chasers had lost some ground, smiled in victory.

"Naruko-chan, quick in here." She heard, as she was pulled into a nearby house.

She squeaked as she felt a warm chest pressed against her back as she heard a door close. Looking up she saw an older man, his brown hair short and shaggy. He looked to be in his older 30s, with a squarish face and minor stubble on it.

She relaxed, this was Kensei, and he ran the local grocery she shopped at regularly.

"Shh. They are right outside the door" He told her quietly as he peered out the window, his hand on her stomach creeping upwards as he held her against him. She squirmed slightly, the movement tickling her, though not unwelcome. She could feel he meant no ill will towards her. Compassion, respect and a small bit of lust, but nothing with ill intent.

For as long as she could remember, she could literally feel other people's emotions. Love, Joy, Happiness. Good emotions always made her feel warm, her heart light. Fear, Anger, Pain, negative emotions always made her stomach feel twisted, her heart hurt.

Lust was always a grey area. Naruko was no stranger to lust. It was projected at her from men, and some women, of all ages. Not all of it was unpleasant. Most, like Kensei currently holding her, was a platonic lust. He enjoyed her personality and her body. This was how most of the village felt about her.

Then there was the other kind of lust. The kind a few select groups of people held towards her. They wanted her body, but break her afterword. Turn her into theirs to exact some kind of revenge. She didn't know why they hated her, but they did. Until she knew more, she decided to follow her feelings and avoid them when possible, smiling at them when she couldn't.

Now, while she didn't mind the way Kensei was touching her, he did give her discounts and great deals in his store after all, she didn't let everyone do it. Plus he had helped her escape Jonin in the past and she be lying if she didn't find him slightly attractive.

His hand had now cupped her right breast and was kneading it through her clothes, his index finger gently rubbing the spot her nipple would be. She closed her eyes and sunk into him, letting the pleasant feeling of being loved wash over her.

He suddenly sighed and slid down the door, bring her to a sitting positon leaning against his chest. "so what did you do this time Naru-chan?" He asked, as he brought his other hand up to begin unbuttoning her vest.

Naruko sighed pleasantly and giggled as she remembered her earlier prank. "I painted the Hokage Mountain. I had a bet with Kiba that I could do it without getting caught." She told him as he unbuttoned the last of her vests buttons, revealing her white exercise bra she wore on school days.

He chuckled as he began to roll her breasts in his large hands. "You're lucky I found you then. I saw two other Jonin waiting at the end of the street waiting for you." He told her as he gently tugged on her left nipple through the bra.

"Mmm, and I really appreciate it." She said, her head leaning against his chest as her body started to warm up. "I can't stay too long though; I still have to make it to class. It's the day of one of my ninja exams. I have to get there before the end of lunch." She told him as her hand reached behind her and began to rub the front of his trousers and his growing erection.

He grunted in appreciation of her hand, as he removed her tie and vest, lifting her bra up exposing her breasts to the air, their stiffened pink tips hardening further. "Then how about this, I'll escort you to class. I'll let your teachers know I stopped you to give me a hand and we lost track of time. You get an alibi and you won't get in trouble with your teachers." He said, turning her around in his lap, bringing his head down to her chest, licking her nipple lightly.

She moaned and shivered as she pushed him away. He looked up at her, a frown on his face as she smiled and went to pull his shirt off. She then moved forward, her lips meeting his in a quick kiss. "Then you better hurry up, and get us into the bedroom, huh?" She whispered in his ear as she wrapped her legs around his torso.

He looked at her stunned for a brief moment before he slid his hands under her skirt, gripping her backside tightly. "Oh? Don't feel like letting everyone hear you moan?" He asked, reaching into her panties, massaging her bare bottom.

Not to be outdone, she slides her hand down the front of his pants, gripping his erection and pulling out his penis, stroking his 8 inches gently. "Oh I don't mind. But I figured you may not want to be arrested for trying to have sex with a technical minor. Sixteen I may be, but until I become a ninja, in the eyes of Hokage, I'm a minor." She told him, her strokes slow and gentle, causing him to moan lowly as he picked them both up.

Naruko giggled as she released his penis to grip his shoulders, bringing him in for a kiss as he walked them slowly to his bedroom, his tongue entering her mouth as they moved. He set her seated on the bed and sat next to her, never once breaking the kiss as he reached under her skirt again, gripping her panties and pulling them down her legs, her short stature helping with his height so neither was uncomfortable with the action.

Once the task had been accomplished, Naruko pushed him away, getting up and settling onto her knees in front of him, her eyes half lidded as she gripped his still exposed penis, resuming her stroking as she brought herself closer, her tongue touching the base of it, and giving a long lick upwards. Upon reaching the head, she sucked it into her mouth, letting her tongue roll around it before once again releasing it, and lick back down.

Kensei leaned his head back and moan as he felt her take a testicle into her mouth and suck. He didn't know how she learned to do this, but right now he did not care in the slightest. He quickly sucked in his breath as he looked back down to see her begin to take his length into her mouth, her eyes partially covered by bangs as she looked up at him as she reached the base, his length now partially down her throat. As agonizingly slow as she took him in, the pullback was just as good.

Naruko loved what she was doing. There was something about the fact that she could bring a man to the edge with just her tongue that got her off. She reached between her legs and began rubbing herself, her fingers becoming slick as she continued to bob her head on his penis, sucking him harder and faster with each bob.

"N-Naruko-chan. I'm close." Kensei said as he began to rub her head.

Naruko smiled as she brought her slick hand up to massage his testicles, her other hand stroking him fast as she kept the head of his penis in her mouth.

"Naruko-chan!" He moaned loudly as he came. Naruko's eyes widened as she began to swallow his load, it tasting bitter and slightly of Sake. She continued to pump his cock, milking him of his seed, her stomach tingling pleasantly as she swallowed the last of it.

Taking his cock from her mouth, she glared playfully up at him. "You've been drinking again. You know I hate the taste of Sake." She told him.

Kensei chuckled. "I went out with a few of the boys last night. We may have hit the drink a bit harder than usual." He told her as she joined him on the bed. He brought his hand down and unbuckled her belt, pulling her skirt off revealing a small patch of golden curls, somewhat matted with her own fluids. He laid her down and got between her legs, his penis becoming erect once more as he slide the head of it against her wet slit.

"Well then, when I pass this test, I'll have to join you some nights, and make sure you don't over drink. I worry about your health too you know." She told him as she smiled up at him.

He looked her over, her blonde hair splayed around the pillow, her petite chest glistening with sweat and swaying with each breath she took. Her shapely legs, spread out so he can enter her pussy, tight and warm for him. If she joined him for a night out drinking, she would get to know his friends, whom all wanted to see this sight he had to himself. And he knew Naruko, and if they were lonely enough, she wouldn't deny them a chance to start to feel better. It took a lonely soul to heal another most times, that's how they started their bedroom escapades after all.

He was jealous, and didn't want to share, but knew he couldn't stop her. She was about to become a ninja, a kunoichi at that. They have been known to do seduction missions. While he doubted Naruko would take those kinds of missions for a few years, there was always the chance it happened on a spur of the moment on a mission.

"Yeah, I'm sure the boys would love to meet you." He told her as he slowly started to push into her, shivering at the warm velvety feeling of her vagina. She too lout out a soft sigh as she felt him fill her up.

With a grunt, he began to thrust in and out of her, their breathing growing heavier as he bring his hand down to pinch her nipples, her legs wrapping around him. "Mmm, don't be shy, I'm not fragile, Oji-san." Naruko taunted playfully.

With a smirk, Kensei increased his pace, thrusting harder, loud smacks and Narukos moans filling the silence of the small bedroom. Kensei looked upon Naruko, her flushed face and tussled hair making her look more erotic with her foreign hair color. Her breasts bouncing enticingly as her mouth stayed open, moans of ecstasy escaping her.

"Oji-san, I'm so close." She panted. "Me too, Naru-chan. Just a little more." He responded, he thrusting getting more frantic, the sound of his pelvis hitting hers becoming louder as he bottoms out inside her.

Suddenly, Naruko moans loudly, orgasming around his penis. Kensei, feeling his own coming, pulls out and coats Narukos stomach and breasts with his seed as he groans in pleasure. He lays down beside her, both sweaty and covered in each other's fluids.

Naruko gave him a lazy smile. "That felt great Ken Oji-san." She told him, kissing his nose. "I'm also no longer feeling nervous about this test."

He raised an eyebrow. "Wasn't aware you were to begin with." He said, pulling her close, his hand lazily smearing his cooling seed into her breasts.

She nodded. "Some. I'm still pretty bad at one jutsu, but I've come very far since I started." She got up and stretched, her breasts bouncing as she did. "Now, I need a bath, then we need to get me to class. You can join me in the bath if you promise to behave. I need to be able to walk the rest of the day you know, plus I need to be clean! Kiba and his nose are bound to get me in trouble someday." She said as she got up and walked into his bathroom, knowing right where everything was.

Kensei smiled, watching her go. He would behave this time, next time though he would make sure she wasn't on a time limit, and make sure she couldn't walk for a week.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiba comes to collect on the bet, Naruko challenges it.

Iruka was a patient man. He had to be, he taught teenagers after all. And that was why he was currently on the hunt. One such student decided today of all days was a good day to skip.

He had always had a soft spot for Naruko, both of them being orphans helped, but she was never really the best of students. Her grades were great, don't get him wrong, but her attendance was lacking. In the 6 years she had been attending the academy; it wasn't until she had a talk with his assistant, Mizuki, that she started attending more, but she would still skip to pull pranks.

This latest prank though was too much. Painting the Hokage Monument? On the last day before the graduation exam? Too much, he was going to rip into her good this time.

He stopped as he saw a flash of blonde hair and a girlish giggle. The nerve, not even trying to hide? Time to claim his wayward student. He stalked up to where he saw her. "Naruko! Do you realize what time it is?!" He shouted at her when he caught up.

She jumped in surprise, grabbing the taller man beside her. "Iruka-sensei! What are you doing here?" She asked, genuinely surprised.

"What am I doing here?! What are YOU doing here?! Don't you care about graduating? You've failed three times already!" He told her, the man to her side pushing her behind him as if to protect her from the harsh words.

"Now, now Iruka-sensei." The man said. "She is just late because she was helping me at my shop. I saw her running by and called out to her. She offered to help when she noticed my workload, and we got caught up in time." He explained

Iruka looked to him. He was about 183 cm, shaggy brown hair, a squarish face. His body type is average, not fat but not muscular, he took care of himself but didn't go out of the way to get stronger, a laborers body. He was Kensei, and he owned a grocery near Narukos apartment.

"Wait." Iruka said. "She has been with you all morning? But she's wanted by the Jounin for vandalizing the Hokage Monument." He explained.

Kensei chuckled. "I assure you, she was at my shop." He told him as Naruko came out from around him.

"It's true sensei!" She exclaimed.

"I saw her too." A woman said from behind them. "So did I." "Me too." More villagers said as they came to Narukos defense, who looked around, her cheeks gaining a blush as she smiled a true smile.

"Everyone…" She said softly.

Iruka looked around, sighed and smiled lightly. He was glad the village cared for her. He knew not all would, some scars run too deep to heal after all. "Alright. But you are still late for school! Now come along, I'll escort you the rest of the way."

"Ok, sensei!" She said happily as she waved goodbye to the villagers, who happily wished her luck on her test, as she followed behind a retreating Iruka.

"We should make it back just before lunch, feel up to a run?" He asked her as he started to jog.

"Of course sensei, I run every day after all!" She told him as she kept pace with him.

"Oh? How about a race?" He said as he started to move faster.

Her eyes sparkled at the challenge. She never could turn one down. "You're on, Sensei!" She exclaimed as she went at her top speed down the road, towards the academy.

Iruka sighed. "Too easy." He said as he jumped to the rooftops, and started to jump his way to the academy. He never said he wouldn't do this the ninja way. She could be so brilliant, and yet so naïve at the same time, he thought as he landed in front of the academy gates, waiting for her to arrive.

Five minutes later, Naruko arrived, barely winded and looking around, a victorious gleam in her eyes. "Yeah, take that sensei. I'm the fastest in school!" She shouted in victory.

"Oh? I wasn't aware." A voice from behind her said. She quickly turned around, and noticed Iruka leaning aginst the entrance, a smile on his face.

"Wha- No fair sensei! You cheated!" She accused loudly, pointing in his direction as she puffed out her cheeks cutely.

"Cheated? Naruko, we're Ninja. We always cheat. Besides, we never came up with rules, just to get to the academy." He stated, rubbing her head as he explained to her.

"I understand that." She says pouting at her now messed up hair. "Doesn't mean I have to like it, though." She said, smiling as she fixed her hair and followed him inside, down the hall to the classroom.

As they entered, all eyes turned to them, the class going silent as Naruko blushed slightly and chuckled, her arm going behind her head to rub it in her embarrassment. A silver haired man wearing a bandana and Chuunin gear at the front of the class gave a smile. This was Mizuki, Iruka's assistant.

"Well, now that Naruko has shown up, let's have a pop quiz to make sure you all know what you will be doing tomorrow." Mizuki said, his grin turning sinister.

The class groaned, blaming Naruko as she went to sit in the only seat left, next to Kiba in the back. "Nice job Naruko. Now we all have to suffer." He said as she sat down, his eyes staying on her modest chest.

"You're acting like they weren't going to give us one anyways." She replied in a huff, feeling his gaze on her breasts. She let out a sigh and put her head on her arms, eyes forward. She and Kiba had been doing different bets over the years since they met. Out of twenty or so, he only won twice. The first time he was when they were 14, and he asked for a make out session. She didn't mind, she was a women of her word and she had lost her first kiss to another student earlier that week in seduction class and figured she would use this as practice. She soon discovered he was a horrible kisser, very rough and grabby. She had let him rub her, then A cup, chest. It was nice, until he got too rough and ripped her shirt.

The second time was just last year, when she was 15. He had asked to see her naked and eat her out. She blushed but allowed it, she lost the bet after all. She had stripped and sat on the edge of a desk in an abandoned classroom, her legs dangling over with him between them, licking in earnest. He once again showed to be very over eager, and very horrible at what he wanted to do, taking over an hour to finally get her to feel anything, and by then it was time to get back to class.

She lifted her head up sharply when she felt a calloused hand on her thigh, rubbing small circles. She looked do at the offending appendage. Kiba, of course. This was a reason she usually didn't sit by him. That and his lust is palpable. It was like all he thought of when she was near was sex. His hand skimmed up her thigh, inching towards her core. She gave him a dead panned gaze. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Claiming my prize from the bet, of course. I want you good and ready for what I'm going to have you do." He said with a smirk, slipping his index finger into per panties, rubbing her vagina directly. She removed his hand, giving him a bored stare.

"One, you don't know what you are doing. Two, we are in class and Three you didn't win. Iruka-sensei didn't catch me, nor did any of the Jounin they sent after me. I won." She said as she watched him lick the finger that was in her.

"I don't believe you. You waked in here with him, he obviously caught you." He replied, his hand returning to its previous position, rubbing her slit up and down. She blushed, his hands a bit more experienced then she thought he was capable of. "Feeling something? My mom finally got the branch house members of my clan to help me with pleasing a woman. They are very good at teaching, and punishing." He said the last part with a shiver, and his other hand rubbing his ribs. Naruko imagined that he got quite the disciplining when he got too rough.

She was about to remove his hand, and scold him again when. "Naruko, Kiba? Is there a problem?" Mizuki asked, his concerned eyes on Naruko.

She blushed at the emotions she felt from him, caring, worry, a tiny bit of romantic love, and platonic love. She so loved how worried Mizuki-sensei would get over her well-being.

"No sensei, just asking Kiba what was covered so far." She replied smiling, Kibas fingers slowly moving in and out of her under the table.

"Then get caught up while paying attention please. You may be near the top of the class, but I won't be lenient with you for being tardy." He said, his worry going away.

She smiled but then glared at Kiba, his grin wide as he continued to finger her. Two can play at this game, though he may enjoy this too much, she though as she went to the zipper of his pants and pulled it down, the sound of it unzipping unnecessarily loud in the class room. He looked at her, wide eye as she fished his penis out of his pants, stroking him to full erect.

"Trust me, you won't get me off with what you're doing, but I'm damn sure I can get you to blow your load in class. Don't forget, us clan less have been trained in the pleasures of the flesh since we were 13." She said, her hand reaching down and massaging his scrotum, before gripping the base of his penis , stroking him hard and slow. Kiba bit his lip, not wanting to admit defeat, or moan out loud in class as he slid another finger into her, her vagina becoming slick.

Naruko had to admit, he must have learned well from his tutors. Clan heirs never had to take seduction classes, their respective clans choosing to keep it in the clan as it were. It was well known that clan heirs were never sent on seduction missions, the clan less were used for those, so they were taught starting at age 13 with practical learning. Each of the clan less were separated into groups of three or four, depending if the opt in or out of learning to seduce members of the same sex, in the art of the touch, kissing and how to please members of the same sex.

Naruko was in a group of three. Her, a civilian male and female. She lost her first kiss to the male group member the first week of training. Their studies continued over the years, until the age of 15, when they began to learn how to have sex. It was there that she lost her virginity to their male instructor as he used her as an example to the class.

She was brought out of her thoughts as Kiba found her clit and pinched it, causing her to buck slightly. Gripping his penis, she began to swiftly jerk him, his breath coming more swiftly, as he groaned lowly, is seed splashing over her hand and the underside of the desk as his hand came out of her panties, his energy spent.

"She giggled softly as she brought her hand up to clean it, licking what was there off, the taste was mild, and not that tasty. She swallowed non the less, her stomach tingling as it hit it.

"Ok class." Iruka said as he ended the lecture. "We will have that quiz directly after lunch, so see everyone in an hour."

As everyone got up to leave, naruko looked to make sure her legs were clean, then got up to go. As she got out the door and down the hall, she felt a hand grab her and pull her into an empty class room.

It was Kiba again, his face flush but happy. "So what's this about you winning?" He asked. She then went on to tell him that she was never caught and that the villagers covered for her, so she then never got in trouble for it. That left a bad taste in his mouth.

"Iruka eventually did catch you though, so even though you didn't get blamed, you got caught." He countered.

"That isn't what we agreed on and you know it." She fired back.

"Fine, we both lost, you do one thing for me, and ill treat you to half the usual ramen, deal?" He compromised.

She took a thoughtful look. She did want free ramen, even if she knew he want a sexual favor. She sighed. "Fine, what is it you want?" She asked exasperated.

"Originally I was going to have sex with you if I won, but since we both lost, I just want a blowjob, with you topless." He said, his eyes hopeful. This was about what she expected, and it wasn't totally unreasonable. Damn her for being a woman of her word.

"Fine, take a seat, and don't touch my shirt, I'm still angry about the last time you touched my boobs." She said as he took a seat and she removed her tie.

"That was two years ago, Naruko, let it go." He responded, watching as her shirt hit the floor and she pulled her sports bra over her head, her breasts bouncing lightly. She then reached into her leg pouch and pulled out a slip of paper, walking over she put some chakra into it, placing it on the door.

"What was that?" he asked as she walked in front of him, sinking to her knees. He reached out to caress her breasts, pinching her pink tips gently. He really would have to thank Momoka for all the training she let him do on her body, as he heard Naruko hum in approval.

"Sealing tag. Blocks out noise and locks the door." She told him as she brought her face to his trousers, pulling the zipper back down with her teeth, her hand reaching in and pulling out his penis. She began to stroke him slowly, licking the crown as she did.

Kiba leaned back, his hands lingering on her breasts. He pulled and rolled her breasts, she moan as she took him into her mouth, the head of his cock hitting the back of her throat. "Is it big babe? He asked, loving the feel of her silky tongue on his member.

"Eh, its about average. Your about 15 cm, and not that wide." She told him, on hand massaging his sack as she stroked his penis with full broad strokes. "Choji is bigger and thicker and Sauske is just longer, he really is a pencil dick." She said, giggling at her own joke as she took him back into her mouth, bobbing her head slowly, picking up the pace.

He stared at her, his pride taking a slight bruising. "How do you know this?" He asked. She just looked up into his eyes as she moved her head, a mischievous gleam in her eye as she sucked on him. "I have my secrets." She told him as she pulled his penis out of her mouth with a pop.

"Uh huh, and think you can wrap your breasts around it? They are so soft; I bet they would feel great." He asked.

Instead of responding, she just shuffled forward, her moderate breasts wrapping around his penis. He pushed them together and began to thrust, the tip of his dick sliding in and out of her mouth as she closed her eyes. She kind of liked this, his warm length sliding between her breasts, massaging the both of them with his upward thrusts. His thrusts suddenly started to become more frantic, she could feel his dick pulsing, he was close. With a sudden grunt, he came, filling her mouth with his semen, as she drank greedily. He let go of her breasts, falling back into his seat as she continued to suck on him, her head bobbing on his lap as she sucked the last of his cum out of him.

As she swallowed the last bit she got up and stretched, giving Kiba a good view of her body. "Well that actually wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. Keep up that training and maybe you can last longer than five minutes!" She told him as she got dressed and left the room, removing the tag as she left.

His ego once again taking a hit he realized she was right. Only five minutes had passed since she took him into her mouth, and that was after she jerked him in class. "I'm pathetic." He announced to the empty room. He pulled up his pants and left. Starting tonight, he had some training to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im up for suggestions on scenes to add, just suggestions. I dont take demands, or requests. If you ask ill consider it after thinking of where I can add it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filler Chapter. Seduction Final Exams, literally PWP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a filler chapter, wrote it while thinking up future chapters. I could take it away and it wouldn't impact the story at all. If you notice any spelling or grammar mistakes, don't hesitate to let me know.

The room was dark, she could only see just barely in front of her. So far, she had thwarted her targets attempts to kill her. The only sound that could be heard was creaking, moaning, and the occasional slap of skin on skin. She smirked at the sound, her opponent was already dead, he just wasn’t even aware yet.

“Ah!” Naruko moaned loudly as she her proctor for this exam thrusted up as she came down, riding atop him as she panted heavily. She leans down and kisses him heavily, the tips of her breasts brushing against his chest as she holds his shoulders to the bed. She keeps her hips moving, his 8inch penis reaching deep inside of her.

“I’m cumming, Naruko-chan.” Her proctor said, his voice sounding desperate.

Quickly she climbed off and took him into her mouth, her head bobbing wildly as she massaged his testicles, his seed coming quickly into her mouth, as she swallows hastily. 

Clapping was heard from the wall as she continued to suck him, swallowing the remaining semen from his penis as he pet her head. “Congratulations, Naruko-chan. You pass with flying colors.” Her teacher told her, though she mostly went ignored as Naruko continued her ministrations bringing his erection back to full mass. “Naruko, that’s enough. You’ve passed.” She said again, only for Naruko to look at her with a pout, giving an apologetic glance at the man who was her test subject as she walked out the door leading to the lounge.

“I saw everything. You poisoned him during your fellatio with a poisoned senbon to the main artery in his thigh. Thank you for only using an aphrodisiac instead of actual poison, though I’m going to have to pull that subject from testing because of it.” She said, watching the man leave, his erection painfully red.

Naruko crossed her arms under her breasts. “I would have taken care of that for him.” She said, her pout returning.

Her teacher smiled ruefully. “I know, but then I wouldn’t be able to get this room cleaned for the next student. Go relax; a few of the others should be done too.” She told the girl, pushing her out the door and into the lounge.

The lounge was a large classroom underneath the academy, though situated with the teachers area in the center of the room with the students on elevated platforms on all sides, and instead of a desk, there was a large bed as to demonstrate different seduction techniques and how to properly perform in bed with either gender. And instead of desks and stools for the students to sit on, there was a couch, an armchair a full sized bed and a coffee table. On the coffee table were some towels to clean up with, and a bowl of soldier pills, to keep the ‘learning’ going for as long as possible.

She smiled fondly as she passed the bed. She had been on there twice. Once to be used as a demonstration on how men should deal with a virgin, she had lost her hymen that day. And the other was cunnilingus techniques. That day she was eaten out by not only the teachers, but a few of her other classmates, both male and female. She had a hard time remembering that day, as she blacked out from how many orgasms she had that day.

She walked up the stairs to her usual area that her and her two partners claimed for themselves. It had an orange couch, and that was the only reason Naruko wanted it. What could she say? She loved the color orange. She grabbed a towel from the table, cleaning up her body from her test; she couldn’t wait to hit the showers, granted most of the time she got dirtier then clean. 

She lay down on half the couch, closing her eyes and just feeling the emotions in this place. She wasn’t sure how or why she could feel emotions physically, but times like this she didn’t care. There was so much positivity in this room that it kept her on a high. She could feel the excitement of the students who had yet to take their test, the romantic feelings of the two boys making out across the room, and the pure lust of the boy and girl having sex just above her.

“Naruko-chan?” She heard someone call from in front of her. She opened her eyes and smiled softly at the boy in front of her. He stood at about 175 Cm, brown hair cut close to his head as his green eyes roamed her equally nude body, his 7inch penis slightly erect. “Mind if I sit with you?” He asked.

She continued to smile as she sat up and in the middle of the couch, patting the seat beside her. He smiled in return and sat down, putting his arm around her shoulders, his hand coming around her body to cup her breast, kneading it softly in reflex. Naruko sighed and put her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes as she enjoyed the warmth. 

“So how’d you do?” She asked him. She could feel his romantic love soar as she laid her head on his shoulder. He surged with gratitude at her asking, making her feel all the more warm in his current embrace.

“I passed; I managed to get killed twice but still managed to kill the proctor more times. Though, one more death and I would have failed.” He told her, squeezing her closer to his side. “How about you?”

“I passed with flying colors. Wasn’t hit once and I sent the proctor into a lust induced rage.” She said.

He chuckled at her response. “Why I am not surprised. You’ve always been a popular girl around here; I do believe you deserve a reward for such an excellent performance.” He told her as he turned her chin towards him and claimed her lips in a gentle kiss. She sighed happily. It was a nice change of pace from all the hard sex she usually got here. He released her lips and let her lay her head back on his shoulder.

She looked back up to him and smiled. “That was sweet, thank you. Bet ween that kiss and this wonderful massage you’re giving me, I think I should return the favor.” She told him as her hand snaked its way down to his penis, stroking it slow and gently. They sat that way, fondling each other in a comfortable silence. 

“Well, don’t you two look comfy?” A feminine voice said from their side. Naruko looked over to the new comer. She had creamy white skin; she stood at 5’5” with long strong looking longs, her breasts at a perky C cup, her long hair an exotic pink. “So I’m assuming you passed Naruko?” She asked as she sat down in the arm chair, using a towel from the table to clean herself off.

“With flying colors, Sakura-chan. How about you?” Naruko asked, identifying her female seduction partner as she sat down, noting her semen covered breasts. “Used the breast job we trained on Youske, huh?” She said smiling as her partner began to pinch her nipple.

She shrugged as she sat down. “Good enough was only killed once.” She told her as she stretched, her breasts bouncing slightly with the movement. Naruko could feel the penis in her hand get harder as he looked on the sight.

“Naruko-chan? Room for one more?” Came another voice. Everyone turned to see another boy, standing at 5’ 9” with brown hair and blue eyes, his 7 inch erection standing painfully straight as his eyes floated over both Naruko and Sakura’s naked forms.

She smiled and patted the other empty seat. “Sure, come here and I’ll see if I can help you with that problem of yours.” He quickly made his way over, sitting down close to her and wrapping his arm around her slim waist, her hand gripping his hot penis as she found a rhythm in jerking both boys.

“Do you even know their names?” Sakura asked, a hint of jealousy in her emotions. 

Naruko looked at her, slightly offended. “Of course I do! What a rude thing to ask. This is Shiki,” She said nodding to the first boy. “and this is Arata. They come from two different classes then our own, but you should at least know the names of the people who touch you while naked in this class, Sakura. You on the other hand only really know Youske, myself and Kuro, that boy who looks like a taller Sasuke with a bigger penis, whom is currently engaged in a fierce tongue duel with Susumu over there.” She said, nodding to the two boys making out.

“How do you know that about Sasuke, I refuse to believe you.” Sakura said, a tick mark forming on her head as she got angry. “I have my ways.” Was all she replied as Arata pulled her in for a kiss. “And why do they all flock to you? Besides Youske, the only other person to have sex with me was Kuro, and that was because I worked up the courage to ask.” Sakura asked, her eyes never leaving Naruko as she got heated watching her make out with this, to her, stranger. 

Naruko pulled out of the kiss, a string of saliva connecting their mouths, showing just how heavy it was getting. “They have approached you, Sakura-chan. But you always turn them away because they aren’t your ‘Sasuke-kun’. That and you give off a frigid aura, and after all the rejections, everyone just gave up.” She said, giving Sakura an appraising look. “I took care of every broken heart you sent away, these two included, that’s why they all come to me now. Next boy that comes through, just stop them and give them a ride they won’t forget. Trust me, you’ll feel better about yourself for it.”

“Naruko-chan…” “Please…” The two boys spoke up, looking at Naruko with dark, lidded eyes. She just shook her head. “Such needy boys I’ve attracted.” She said as she got up and kneeled in the spot between them, she gripped both boys again, stroking them as they sat closer together, bringing her head over to Shiki’s lap, she began licking the tip of him, dragging her tongue down the underside before kissing her way back up it. She then switched over and repeated the same process with Arata, before bringing him fully into her mouth, taking him all the way to the base, before pulling back slowly, returning to Shiki and giving him the same service.

Sakura watched this in silence, amazed that Naruko would be willing to take all those boys she turned away. As Naruko began to quicken her pace on Shiki, she felt her own sex start to grow warm and slicken, her fingers sliding along her hot slit as she watched Naruko work. “Naruko!” She heard Shiki cry, as he grabbed her head and thrusted into her mouth. Sakura hear Naruko moan lowly, followed what could only be Naruko swallowing.

“Hehe, tasty as usual Shiki, whatever you’re doing keep it up.” She said as she had Arata stand next to her, sucking on his dick while he was standing and she sitting. Shiki recovered quickly, parting Narukos legs, licking her snatch slowly, his tongue poking her clit. Naruko squirmed as he went to work.

“Naruko? Oh…” Sakura heard a slightly disappointed voice say. She looked to her right to see a 7 inch erect member. Looking up she saw a young man at about 5’ 6” with rust colored spikey hair and eyes almost as blue as Narukos. Manabu, she thought his name was, and one of Naruko’s regulars in the showers. Looks like he wanted to try on a bed for a change. Sakura also noted that he was one of the first boys to ask her to be his partner, and also the most frequently too. Looks as though he eventually gave up too.

“Manabu? Would you like help with that?” She heard herself say. What was she doing? That sounded like something Naruko would say. Then she thought back to what the girl had just told her, and knew she was right. Fuck it, she knew, as a civilian that she would have to take missions were she used her body to get information, might as well try and break the bitch habit now.

“R-really Sakura-chan?” he asked, unsure he heard her correctly. She nodded with a smile as he came closer, her slick hand reaching out for his penis, bringing it closer to her mouth as she brought her tongue out, taking in the semi-sweet/bitter taste. Maybe this was why Naruko loved giving head so much? She thought to herself as she took him deeper into her mouth, her head moving back and forth slowly as Manabu put a hand on her head, moaning her name as she twirled her tongue around his member while it was in her mouth.

They heard a grunt and more swallowing as Arata finally came in Narukos mouth, just as a squeal of joy came from said girl, her own orgasm coming as Shiki lapped up her juices as quickly as he could. They all sat back on the couch and watched as Sakura worked on Manabu. Naruko smiled as she watched a dream of his come true. He had called out Sakuras name a few times in their shower romps, and the few times she brought him home. She didn’t mind, his joy was enough for her to feel good.

Sakura stroked the bottom part of his dick as sucked hard on the top half, his moans coming louder with each bob of her head. “Sakura-Chan, I’m cumming, please swallow it.” He asked as his orgasm hit. Sakuras eyes widened as she felt his seed splash into her mouth, swallowing what she could as some dripped out the side of her mouth, falling onto her breasts. She pulled her mouth off of him as his penis spurted one last time, his semen landing on her cheek and breasts. She barely had time to recover before he was between her legs, giving her slit a long lick, causing her to throw her head back in a moan. 

Naruko was watching them go, never before seeing Manabu go quite that hard. Must be unrequited love being returned finally, she thought.

“Eep!” She squeaked as she felt Shiki lift her up. She looked around in confusion as she watched Arata lay down, his penis erect after watching his old love be covered by semen. She was lowered down onto him, her pussy gliding along his erection as she felt Shiki push her forward, his own erection poking at her anus, as Arata slid his into her pussy, so too did Shiki push into her backside, all three moaning at the pressure. The boys, as they got used to it began to pump in and out of her respectively, finding a rhythm as the heard her moan loudly, just as Sakura did the same, her orgasm coming at the same time.

Sakura panted hard, having never come that hard before. She looked at the couch; Naruko was currently being penetrated by both boys, the one on the bottom fondling her breasts while the one on top turned her around to kiss her, their bodies moving franticly. She then looked over at Manabu, who was entranced by Narukos body.

“Manabu-kun, sit down.” She told him. He looked at her as she moved making room for him to sit in the armchair. As he did, she straddled his lap, letting the head of his dick slid along her slit, she brought him into a kiss as she lined up his shaft and slowly sank down onto it. They moaned into each other’s mouth, his hands gripping her butt as he began to thrust up into her. She pulled out of the kiss to moan louder, letting his lips trail kisses down her chest until her reached a nipple, rolling it with his tongue. 

“Ah, ah! Boys, im cumming.. IM CUMMING!” Naruko shouted as she came, her juices flowing down Arata’s penis as they both came at the same time, filling both her holes with warmth. They collapsed on the couch, finally spent. Naruko felt light headed, all the motions from the multiple couples giving her a high. She looked over to see Sakura bouncing on Manabu’s penis, the boy never before being that energetic or happy when having sex with her.

“Mmm Manabu-kun, I’m close, cum inside me.” She told him, his thrusting becoming harder at her panted plea, their lips coming together as the groaned into each other, Manabu doing as she asked, blowing his load deep into her. 

Naruko, decided to finally leave and get some training done for her exam tomorrow. Slowly disentangled herself from the group, getting up and slowly limping to the showers, she looked on as multiple others celebrated their passing, waving to the few who were also done.

As she reached the locker room, she made her way to the private shower stalls, putting the occupied sign on and leaving the door unlocked, the locks being useless in a ninja academy anyways. She let the hot water flow over her body, the boy’s semen flowing out of her as she cleaned her body.

She heard the door to her shower open and sighed, she was getting tired, but judging by the amount of lust radiating off of this individual, she wouldn’t be able to talk her way out. She turned around and was confronted by the man she had taken her test with, his penis still painfully red. “Naruko, I think you need to take care of this.” He told her as he approached, his eyes pleading with her.

“You poor thing, I’m so sorry.” She told him as she stroked his penis, pulling him down for a chaste kiss. “I can’t be long, but I will help you.” No sooner had the words left her mouth did she feel herself get picked up and pressed against the wall, the man penetrated her, thrusting wildly like a madman. Naruko moaned as she gripped his shoulders, moaning at the rough treatment. She felt herself cum, still being sensitive from her earlier, it only serving to hasten his own orgasm, his erection never losing its hardness. Maybe I used too much? She thought as he continued to fuck her. 

Ten minutes later she had her hands against the stall as her fucked her from behind; she had cum another three times, her pussy leaking with both his and her fluids. As he came one more time he finally relented, letting her slide to the floor. She looked up to see him standing over her, his erection still there, though not as painful looking. He pressed it into her cheek and she turned her head, kissing the tip. At that some moment, the stall door creaked open, a green eye staring through. 

“Naruko, are you ok?” Sakura called as she opened the door and started to step in, only to stop at the scene she walked in on. She had been in the next stall over, fingering herself to the sound of her friend having such rough sex. She looked on to see Naruko sucking this older man’s dick, as Naruko turned her eyes towards her, a light shone in them. 

“Sakura-chan, come help me.” She said as she pulled on her hand, bringing her to a kneeling position. Naruko then proceeded to lick one side, looking at Sakura expectantly. Sakura, as horny as she was, her tongue joining Narukos as they serviced this man, their lips coming together in a kiss anytime the met at the tip. Sakura moved to take the head of his penis into her mouth as she saw Naruko slide her tounge down, concentrating on his sack. They kept up their double team attack, their hands roaming each other’s bodies as they sought out each other’s nether regions, their fingers sliding in and out of each other in frenzy, their lust overtaking their reason.

Soon enough, the man pull his penis from Sakuras mouth, wanking himself as he aimed at their combined faces, his seed flowing forth one more time, covering them both as they cleaned each other with their tongues.

As they calmed down, they man left, after properly thanking the young ladies for their help.

“Thank you Sakura-chan.” Naruko said tiredly, bringing her friend into another kiss.

“Baka, don’t bring your troubles onto others.” She responded, smiling as she returned the kiss. “Come on, let’s clean ourselves up and go get some rest. We got the ninja exam proper tomorrow.” She said as she leaned down to help Naruko up.

“Yeah, I can’t wait to be a ninja!” Naruko exclaimed, her previous energy returning as she washed the sweat from her body. She was going to kill these exams!


	4. Sasuke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke reminisces about Naruko in the bath.

“Mmmmmyah.” Naruko sighed as she stretched in the private bath, her body relaxed and red from the heat of the water. “Ah, this is great. I really should come here more often.” She muses to herself. She leaned back and stared at the sky, it was currently really morning in Konoha, and she was washing up before her last exam. She had aced her seduction exam the day before and the whole class celebrated in the classroom, she was still sore from the experience.

 

“I’m really going to miss school after today.” She said. “But I'm sure I'll get to see everyone again at some point.” She closed her eyes as she thought back to her last few years in school.

 

She thought back to the first practical lesson they were given, oral sex. She had been picked to be one of the demonstration participants. She had been stripped and made to sit on a counter in the front of the class, a handful of boys and girls surrounding the teacher as he explained the best way to please a female partner.

 

She brought her hand down into the hot water, her fingers tracing a line up to her sex, rubbing herself slowly as she remembered her teachers fingers entering her for the first time, his large index finger making her feel warm and good. He went on to spread her lower lips, exposing her to the class as her continued to pump his finger into her, her hips bucking in time with his hand.

 

She manned loudly as she came for the first time in her life, in front of her classmates. She vaguely remembered her teacher explaining what she just experienced to the others. She lay in a daze, knowing that she wanted more.

 

Naruko knew she had become a nymphomaniac that day, her sex itching everyday, needing to be scratched by something, or someone almost everyday since. She also knew a few of the male civilians knew she was as well, and that was alright with her. And even though they knew, she had only been in bed with two of them. She never felt the need to sleep with the others, her itch would be scratched in class everyday, though with that ending, she feared what she might do. Kensei was sweet on her, but also older, and wouldn't be able to keep up with her everyday. She didn't want to ask her friends in her year either, as she didn't want to make things on her team awkward if she had to go seduce the enemy for information.

 

Though she could always ask….. “How many times have I told you top tell me your in my clans baths, and not just walk right in?” an allied voice asked as the for to the bath opened and in came Sasuke, wrapped only in a towel as he stepped into the same bath as her, having just finished cleaning himself for the day to come.

Naruko removed her fingers from her vagina, as she straightened her towel out and giggled at him. “I left a very obvious sign I was here Sasuke.” She told him.

 

He glared at her mildly. “Your bra on my bed when I wake up isn't what I meant and you know it. And stop sneaking into my room when you come over too.” He added, annoyed that he could never catch her.

 

She stuck out her tongue in response. “Sorry I'm good at my future job.” She told him as she moved to sit next to him, taking his arm in both of hers. “Of course, you had to know I was coming over, as per our agreement, I can use your bath anytime I want as long as you know I'm here and I help you relax before a test.”

He smiled lightly at the feel of her breasts against his arm. It reminded him of when they had come to their agreement.

**Flashback**

_It had been three years ago that Naruko had followed him home, asking to use his families bathhouse, as her apartment only had a shower and, being a girl, as she said, needed to take a private bath every now and then. She had pleaded and bargained with everything she could think of, short of her body. Finally, she had offered to give him a massage anytime he needed it._

_He stopped at that offer. He knew the benefits if having his muscles massaged after a long day of training, if he could get that free in the privacy of his own home, he would be a fool to give it up. Plus, Naruko was one of the few people in school that didn't bother him. She was always training, headstrong, and not trying to get him to date her. That last point was a good one in his books._

_So they had gone back to his house and worked out the details. So long as she would give him a massage whenever she was over, and let him know he was there, she could use the bath whenever she wanted. She had jumped him in a surprise and decided to cash in right away._

_That day he learned two things, one was that Naruko was very comfortable in her own skin, as she tossed her shirt and bra at his face as she ran too his bathroom, and the fact that she came out in nothing but a towel to do his massage. And two, she was really good at giving massages. He wasn’t sure where she learned, but he only hoped she got better and better._

_They had grown close because of this arrangement, even as far as to start training together at times. He was happy to call her his first friend._

_Most of that changed though a year later. He wasn't sure what had changed with Naruko, but he noticed subtle changes in the way she held herself and walked. There was a confidence and sway in her walk and her body language._

_There were even the interactions between their other classmates, the subtle caresses she would give. How she would pet Kibas head a little gentler and her fingers lingering in his hair just a bit longer. Her hands touching Hinatas longer when they held hands during lunch while talking. How she would now grab Chojis arm and nestle it between her breasts, instead of jumping on his shoulders when she greeted him, or how she would now lay on Shikamarus back while he slept in class and how close her mouth would get to his eat as she tried to wake him._

_He even noticed it in their own interactions, she would be just a little closer, her top unbuttoned by one. It was very noticeable when she would give him a massage, it was like she was caressing his muscles instead of massaging, and it all come together later one evening when his body finally betrayed him._

_“Hey Sasuke, are you alright? You keep fidgeting.” Naruko asked as she sat on his back, working her hands into his shoulder blades._

_“I-I’m fine.” He responded, stuttering and blushing. He would never admit that between the feel of her hands, and her panty class butt on his naked back that he had a painful erection pressed against his stomach as he laid down on the floor in his bedroom._

_She frowned, her hands slowing their pace. He was acting weird, like there was something uncomfortable he was laying on…. She grinned as an idea formed in her head. She slowly slid her body across his, making sure he felt her breasts on his back through her top._

_“Hey Sasuke, are you sure nothing’s wrong? If it's another muscle, I'll massage it for you.” She said, breathing into his ear._

_Sasuke shifts uncomfortably at the suggestion, that and her mouth so close to his ear made his erection that much more uncomfortable. He groaned as she pressed her breasts into his back and licked the rim of his ear._

_He heard her giggle as he felt a hand slide around his hip, he jumped as he felt her fingers brush his penis. “W-what are you doing?!” He shouted as he jumped up, throwing her off and turning around to face her, his face red and erection pointing right at the fallen girl._

_He finally took the time to look at her, her face looking surprised for just a moment before her eyes, dark and lidded as they were, traveled south and spotted his very obvious arousal. He stumbled onto his futon as he watched, entranced, as Naruko undid her shirt, button by button, until the final one was done and she agreed it to the ground, her b cup breasts contained in a lacy looking white bra. She smiled as she saw his eyes fixated on her chest, as she got down on her hands and knees and crawled over to him. Sasuke backed up and started to lay down as she came to crawl over him, bringing her eyes level with his._

_He sucked in his breath as her hand came into contact with his erection again, rubbing him though his shorts._

_“Sasuke, I can take care of this, but you need to let me know.” She said, her hand gripping him through his clothes. “Does this feel good?” He nodded, his eyes fixed on her chest. “Do you want to see them uncovered?” He nodded again. “Then lift your hips.” He complied, as she hooked her fingers into his shorts and removed them, his erection springing free as he say back down, her hand returning to it, her fingers wrapping around his slim shaft, pumping him with slow, long stokes. “Mmm it's hot.” Sasuke closed his eyes, focusing on the feeling of her hand. “Hey open your eyes.” He complied, opening his eyes to state into hers. She leaned forward and kissed his lips gently. “Take off my bra, you earned it for being so patient.”_

_Sasuke looked wide eyed, his hands reaching up and around her body, pulling her into a semi hug as he reached for her bra hooks. He shuddered as he felt her kiss his neck, running her tongue along it as he struggled with her bra. She giggled as he struggled, her teeth nipping at his neck. As such went to suck on his skin, she felt her bra give, and start to slide down her arms. She let go of his penis just long enough to get her bra off, exposing her petite chest to his hungry eyes._

_Sasuke analyzed her chest, her peach colored orbs of flesh topped with light pink tips. They were beautiful to him, his fingers teaching them as she shivered, his hands exploring the new area. Her nipples hardened, and he continued to stare, he thought they looked like cherries, then began to wonder if they tasted like them. He brought his mouth to one, taking it into his mouth, tasting her skin._

_Naruko let out a shocked squeak, followed by a low moan as she felt him roll her nipple around his tongue, sucking on it lightly. She gripped his penis harder as she quickened her strokes, his member growing in heat._

_She pulled his head back from her breast, a string of saliva connecting his lips to her chest. She brought him into a kiss, her tongue entering his mouth. He only had a few seconds to respond before she pulled away, placing a trail of kisses down his chin to his chest. He moaned as she licked his nipple, biting it lightly before continuing her trail, stopping at his stomach. “Relax and enjoy. I promise you, you'll feel very relaxed by the end.” She told him as she lay down between his legs, her hands in his penis, stroking him in long, hard strokes._

_Sasuke moaned out loud as his friend made him feel fantastic. If you had told him his first sexual experience would be like this, he would of stabbed them. He respected Naruko greatly, she took her training seriously and was easily the top kunoichi in their class. Not once had he thought he would not only share his first kiss with her, but the first naked chest he would taste, and now first time someone would fondle him with intent to please him._

_He arched his back and hissed as he felt something small, wet and oh so hot on the underside of his manhood. He looked down to see Narukos tiny, pink tongue licking up his penis, stopping at the tip, before taking back down. She did this again only when she reached the top, she looked him in the eyes as she slowly engulfed him, a delightfully warm sensation accompanied the sight as she took his whole 6 inches into her mouth, her nose rubbing his pubic hair. She let out a tiny moan as she proceeded to roll her tongue around him before creating some suction as she pulled him back out of her mouth._

_Sasuke bucked his hips, this new sensation becoming too much for him. His breathing became more rugged as she continued to suck on his penis, her head bobbing slowly. Just as she was about to lower her head again, he grunted, as a stream of hot liquid entered her mouth. Her eyes widened as he came do suddenly, her tiny mouth trying to contain his load as she began to swallow his seed._

_Sasuke lay panting, more relaxed then he had ever been. “Mmm, tasty.” He heard from his lap. He looked down to see that Naruko had swallowed his spunk, his cheeks heating up as he saw some of it left at the corners of her lips and on her chin. She looked at him and smiled, her tongue darting out too lick him again. His penis was still erect as she began too lick and suck again, dragging draining his cock of the remaining seed._

_She got up, turning around on her knees and straddled his face, her mouth one again descending to his pelvic area. “Do me too.” She requested softly._

_Sasuke, having no idea where to start, flicked his tongue across her panties, right along her slit. He was rewarded with a moan and the head of his penis returning to her mouth, that now familiar heat and feeling of electricity returning. He reached up and pulled her panties to the side, revealing her glistening nether lips, evidence of her arousal matting her golden pubic curls to her body. He brought his head up and licked her uncovered sex, tasting her as she shivered, her head keeping it's rhythm on his penis, lewd sucking noises being heard as she gave tiny moans with each pump of her lips that came out as muffled mewls._

_He rolled her juices on his tongue, before swallowing and returning to keep lapping at her, the taste foreign to him. Not salty or sour, slightly sweet. If he had to say what the taste was, it tasted like Naruko, her own flavor, and something he was more eager for as he slid his tongue into her, reaching as far in as he could._

_He would bring his tongue in and out of her, his movements never losing rhythm as he ate her out. He brought a hand up and parted her folds, his fingers brushing over a tiny nub, that sent her body into spasms as he did. Intrigued, he did it again, then a third time, her body during each time. He felt her increase her movement, his groin building pressure as he felt close to his end. He reached up and rolled the nub he found between his fingers as he licked her pussy, it keeping more with each attack._

_Then at once, both of them groaned loud as Naruko came, her juices flooding out of her with her release as he did as well, her mouth filling up with his seed again. Gulping sounds and moans came from her as she swallowed it all._

_They both lay panting, tired yet relaxed and happy. Naruko turned around and lay to his side, peppering his neck and face with small kisses. “Hehe.” She giggled. “Relaxed?” She asked, her hair looking wild and sweaty. Her hand wandering his abs, stroking his stomach and pubic hair, eventually jerking his deflated penis._

_“Yeah.” He responded, wrapping his arm around her, his hand reading on her breast, lazily rolling it in his hand, his finger reading the nipple. “Very relaxed, and strangely light and energetic too.”_

_“I can tell.” She said, his cock already semi erect in her hand._

_“Well maybe you shouldn't be handling it.” He told her as he pushed her onto her back, her hand never stopping its movements as he climbed on top of her._

_“Oh? And what are you going to do about it?” she asked, giving him a lazy smile as she spread her legs, pulling him closer and rubbing the head of his penis along her slit._

_“Are you sure you want to go this far?” He asked, turning serious._

_She just smiled and nodded. “If your worried about me becoming pregnant, don't. Starting last year all kunoichi in training that aren't a member of a clan had a anti-pregnancy seal put on. It's so no accidents happen while we receive our 'other' training.” She told him, pulling him closer by his manhood, the head sliding into her. “So don't worry and show me what you'll do about it.”_

_Not needing anymore convincing, he started to slowly push into her, her lower lips clinging to his penis as he reached the halfway point- “Uzumaki Naruko, the Hokage wishes to see you immediately.” A voice called out from the door. Both teens stared wide eyed at each other, then at the door._

_There stood a tall man, a black cloak covering him from head to toe and a black white mask concealing his face, an ANBU, one of the villages best. “So please get dressed, and head for the tower this moment.”_

_They both glared as Sasuke removed himself from his partner, his erection half slick with her juices, it's color being somewhere between red and purple for being denied it's pleasure._

_“Can't this wait another ten minutes? I'll even let you watch.” She pleaded._

_“No. Please get dressed and report to the tower" Was the immediate response. If looks could kill, this officer would of become ash from the scathing glare she sent his way._

_She reluctantly got up from the bed, and began to redress herself. “Not I've for privacy are you?” She asked the ANBU ninja, getting no response as she slid her panties back on. “Nothing to say perv? Did you enjoy the show?” Her skirt being zipped back up and shirt back on._

_“Says the one offering to let him watch.” Sasuke said as he finished dressing, only to have her throw her bra at him. “Not helping your case.”_

_“Keep it. Figured you should have something nice to remember today. Later Sasuke. Training tomorrow right?” She asked, receiving a nod and grunt as a response. She smiled I return and left, making sure to try to stomp on the invading ninjas for. She missed because he moved, but it's the thought that counted._

_They heard the front door close. “Danzo-sama would like to meet with you now, Uchiha-sama.” The older ninja said. “I'm to escort you ash once.” He explained placing a hand on the boys shoulder, they both disappeared in a swirl of leaves._

 

**Flashback End**

 

Sasuke was brought back from his thoughts by a painful erection, and a dainty hand stroking it gently. “Thinking about something good?” Naruko asked.

 

He moved himself so he was sitting on the edge of the bath, out of the hot water so he could feel ask she was doing. “Was thinking about the first time we started this.” He told her truthfully. She sighed wistfully as she reached to undo his towel, exposing his now seven inch erection.

 

“You know, if you had sealed the deal that day, I would have ridden you everyday, sucked you dry anytime you wanted. I would of even helped you rebuild your clan. Instead you turned me down. Disappeared for a few months and came back only to have those stupid rules. No sex, be it vaginal, anal or oral, and no kissing. The only reason I agreed is because your my friend, and I was worried about you. Plus I know you like being jerked off.” She said as she say next to him, her hands pumping him slowly.

He looked at her with wide eyes. “Do you really mean that? Every word?”

 

She nodded. “I do. But now? I can't. We graduate today, and I'm already locked into becoming an information specialist with a focus on seduction. I can't have a real relationship now. But you were my first partner outside of class, and I loved every second of it.”

 

He said nothing as he watched her work on his dick with her hand. He took the time to appreciate her looks, which hasn't changed at all in 2 years. He tried to remember the last time he had pleased her, and frowned remembering it was only tower first time he did.

With one clear goal in mind he picked her up and set her on his lap facing him, his erection sandwiched between then. He looked her in the eyes as he undid her towel, letting it cover their pelvis' as it dropped from her body, and took one of her breasts into his mouth, losing it with his tongue as he played with the other.

 

Naruko, who was pleasantly surprised, moaned softly, she reached been them to continue her hand job, noticing that they were very close to breaking one of his rules. Smiling with mischief, she bucked her hips, her wet slit sliding up the underside of his erection, sending shivers down both of their spines. “Hey look. We are so close to breaking a rule.” She told him, bucking her hips again, rubbing him with her slit. “It wouldn't take much to just let it slide in.” She moaned, trading Sasuke as he switched breasts, his own hips moving now along her vagina, the heat from the friction growing.

 

She pushed him back, letting him lay down and look at her, his hands reading on her waist as they both began to move, never penetrating, only rubbing against each other. To an outsider, with the towels blocking the view, it looked like the two teens were one.

 

They continued to hump each other, their bodies growing hot as they moaned together. “Sasuke, I'm so close, cum with me.” She panted out as she forced her hips down against his, the feeling of her clit rubbing against his hard on sending her over the edge, her back arching as she came, moaning loudly, her voice echoing in the small bathhouse.

 

The feel of his partners release caused Sasuke to hold her against his penis, his own orgasm hit, sending his seven ask over their stomachs as Naruko feel onto him, her breasts pressing into his chest as they lay breathing heavy. Naruko recovered first, her eyes shining as she looked at him. “We need to go, class will start soon.” She told him, getting up with a giggle, as she moved to the shower area to wash off the sweat and other bodily fluids.

 

Sasuke got up as well, but not before turning around, noticing the dissipating remains of a circle of wind, a tell take sign of the Shushin jutsu. An ANBU had watched, and was no doubt off to tell Danzo what had occurred. He could only hope that because they were graduating, and the fact that she was going into a very important role for the village.

 

**Flashback**

 

_Sasuke stood inside a office in the tower, it was rather sparse, just a desk and two chairs. He stood in front of an older man, half of his face wrapped in bandages, a came in his hand and a blank look on his face. He assumed this was Danzo._

_“So do you make it a habit to have ninja walk in on couples?” Sasuke growled._

_Danzo raised an eyebrow at that. “Are couple are you? No I don't think so. You will not be in any sexual relationship with that girl.” He said, his voice quiet but powerful._

_“And what right do you have invading my privacy and telling me who I can be with?!” Sasuke shouted._

_“The one who is keeping the merchants guild from buying up the mostly abandoned Uchiha compound. The one keeping you from being taken in by another clan, this your secrets taken by them. The one who is making sure the banks keep your clans accounts moving, making sure you always have money for the things you need. The one who have your permission to enter the ninja academy, this giving you a chance at vengeance. I think, with all of those that I at least have a say on what whore your sleeping with.” Danzo replied in an eerily calm voice as he turned towards the window, gazing over the village._

_Sasuke went wide eyed. He didn't even know these things were happening. If what he said was true, then he was preserving Sasukes way of living without even asking. He calmed down, knowing he at least owed him that much for ask this man was doing for him. “Why? Why do you care if I sleep with her?”_

_Danzo turned back around, his face never showing a single emotion. “Because of the seduction class she signed up for. You'll be having to share her with whomever her target is. Constantly whoring herself out to gain information for the village. She Will be unable to be in one.” He reasoned._

_“Naruko can still change classes, she didn't have to, there are plenty of others who can do it.” Sasuke responded._

_Danzo countered. “She cannot, and if that won't stop you'd then I'll have to take care of her. I hear some of the independent brothels are looking for blonde haired girls, I'm sure she will fit the bill nicely.” He said, a sick grin in his face._

_Sasuke took a step back. “You can't! I'll inform the Hokage first.”_

_“Then I'll revoke everything, your families history being divided among the village, and you'll be taken out of the academy. Your chance at vengeance lost. It's not like I'm killing her. Just no sexual relations with her, and both of you will be safe.”_

_Sasuke clenched his fists, his body shaking. He was sure there was a way it, but right now, he couldn't see it. He could still be friends with Naruko, but not in a relationship. He would bide his time then, making sure to keep Naruko close. “I guess I have no choice then, if you'll excuse me.” He left, trying not to slam the door, failing._

_Danzo turned back towards the window. “Put out a bounty on Naruko to the civilians. 10,000 yen to each civilian that can keep her away from Sasuke, each time. 50,000 for any that can become her sexual partner. Hopefully that will stop them. I will not see the Uchiha and Uzumaki clans join. It would be the end of this village.” He told his ROOT Anbu, who disappeared to spread the word. “I will not let this village fall.”_

 

**Flashback end**


End file.
